Greek
by mooncheese1331
Summary: There's a sharp feeling in my neck, like something stabbed me in the jugular. Something probably did. I feel a warm, sticky substance trickle down my throat. Yup. Definitely stabbed. [Greek Myth AU] (Previously titled 'Eight')
1. A Brief Intro

Hello. My name is Hatesion, and these are the eight major complications in my life.

One.

My father has just determined that I will no longer be allowed to live under his roof until I learn my lesson. Pity, too. I'll miss the nonexistent company.

Two.

I am being sent down to Earth as punishment to live among the mortals, inevitably fall in love, and have my heart crushed when they die a few years later. This will, invariably and most finitely, happen, because Olympians are cursed with both a high libido and the inability to have unattached sex- meaning, whoever we fuck, we fall in love with.

Three.

I've already fallen in love, with a demigod. She's straight.

Four.

I am four hundred years old, give or take. I was born of two men, because gods are fabulous like that. I'm technically not supposed to exist. My existence itself breaks The Treaty.

Five.

I am enrolled at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. There are two things that Lima, Ohio can claim: the highest crime rate in the US relative to its size as of 2006, and its oil production (which has since declined). The only mildly good thing about this is that Problem Number Three attends McKinley as well.

Six.

I am forbidden to use my powers on Earth under any circumstances. This means that if I die, I can actually die.

Seven.

There's a demigod resistance brewing.

Eight.

I'm not sure what I did wrong.

**AN: For once, I actually know where a story is going when I start. **

**I know I haven't posted in a while. Roadwork is on infinite hiatus. **

**I have half of chapter two written, and so far, it's much much longer than this one. Think of this chapter as the prologue, even though it's technically not.**

**Also, I want to see if you can guess who Hatesion and her lover are. Yes, I did make up that name. It sounded Greek. Don't judge. We'll switch to mortal names in the next chapter, don't fret.**

**I promise I'll be able to actually update regularly until school starts again-which should be plenty of time to get this story rolling.**

**And as always, please review. It's like a lovely cheese pizza just for me, except through the internet, and not really comparable to a pizza at all.**

**Merry Christmas if you celebrate, Happy Holidays if you don't, and Season's Greetings if you don't celebrate any holiday. **


	2. Yer a god, Rachel

_**Six Months Later**_

I feel a claw dig into my sternum.

I know it's a claw because I can feel the hot, stinking breath of the owner of said claw on my face. Smells like rot.

I hear a growl, presumably from the owner of said claw. I don't really know what's going on. Well, I do, but I don't know why. There's a sharp feeling in my neck, like something stabbed me in the jugular. Something probably did. I feel a warm, sticky substance trickle down my throat. Yup. Definitely stabbed.

"_NOT YET, ALEXIOS._" There's a loud, booming voice and the claw retracts from my diaphragm.

_Taptaptaptaptap_

I bold up with a yelp, staring at my window. The tapping, which I now determined to have come from a branch in the wind, had ceased.

I cringe, feeling my neck with one hand and my sternum with the other. Both are perfectly fine.

I go to the kitchen, feeling the soft carpet under my feet. Typically, it's a gross sensation, but tonight it feels comforting. My dads are "out" on "business", which explains why I'm home alone. Then again, their business is on Olympus, and so is mine. I was just banned from doing business. I rub the back of my neck again, getting out the loose tea and our kettle. I pour my water idly and stare out the window.

It's winter- no snow yet, but a slight sheen covers everything. It's taunting- not enough ice to warrant a snow day, more than enough to make driving and getting out of the house tricky. I hate Earth weather.

I wait for the water to boil. I drum my fingers across the table, waiting for the whistle to signal that my water is ready to pour.

There's a furious knocking at my front door. I freeze.

The knock pauses.

There's a snort. I grab a kitchen knife.

More knocking.

The door unlocks. I cringe, holding the knife behind my back. I see a shadow make its way down the hall, accompanied by one more. They're girls, I can tell by the curves.

I throw the knife at the first shadow, quickly grabbing a new one. The figures freeze.

There's a whistle.

The tea.

Shit.

The figures start running towards the kitchen.

I hold the knife in front of me, slowly rounding the corner. I don't dare blink. I arch an eyebrow, setting my jaw and my stance.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY GODDAMN HOUSE?" I yell, clearly startling the fully-dressed and impeccable looking Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. They're out of Cheerio uniforms, and instead are in jeans with normal-looking tops. It's odd to see them in street clothes.

"Jesus Christ, you threw that?" Santana says, gesturing to the wall. I nod, my stance getting progressively lower.

"Quinn, that's silver." Santana mutters lightly. Quinn backs up a bit. Good. I don't know why silver has anything to do with anything, but it scared Quinn-the-home-invader, and that's good.

"You had a nightmare." Quinn states slowly.

"And how exactly did you know that?" I ask, my grip on the knife tightening.

"Rachel, put down the knife. Please, we aren't going to hurt you." Santana whispers. I think there's genuine fear in her eyes. How odd. This entire night is odd.

I let the knife fall.

Quinn attacks me soon after.

It takes me a minute to realize that she's not trying to kill me, just hugging me very, very tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She breathes into my hair.

I squeak and she lets go of me, panting slightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She repeats, giving me a once-over and then meeting my gaze. She recoils at my glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I snarl.

I see a flash in Santana's eyes. My hand inches towards another knife on the counter. She sees it. Then she tackles me to the ground.

"Rachel, please don't hate me." She whispers, directly before she shoves something in my neck. I feel my limbs go absolutely numb. I'm conscious, but I'm practically putty. My body feels like a dead weight. This isn't right. I shouldn't be contained by this.

I'm lifted off the ground, presumably by Santana.

I feel myself being carried out to a car and shoved into the backseat. Quinn sits passenger. I let out a low groan. Quinn flinches. Santana starts to drive.

I feel slight tingles in my fingertips, and they spread up my arms and to my neck and down my body and to my toes. I can move, albeit at the speed of smell, but still, I can move.

I glare at my apparent kidnappers.

"There are easier ways to alert me of your presence than to bang on my door in the middle of the night." I whisper. My voice is hoarse. I cough.

Quinn flinches. I see her throw a nervous, searching glance at Santana, who grins in response.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

I hear a light chuckle from Santana.

"Let's just say you're going to have a hell of a night, Berry. Or, as we say here- Hades."

I don't ask any more questions. After we've been driving for about ten minutes, Quinn turns around to face me.

"Rachel…" she mutters, pushing my hair away from my face. It had fallen there a few minutes ago and I couldn't move it fast enough to keep it out.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I spit. Her hand retracts. She turns back around.

After about five more minutes, we stop. I think we're at one of their houses, because it's a large structure on a private road.

I feel myself being lifted from the car. I'm shoved through a door. I hear the door lock. The lights flick on.

"Okay Berry, welcome to Chez Lopez." Santana chuckles, seating me in a couch.

I glare at her.

"Why am I here?" I ask again, this time sounding less intimidating and more defeated.

"Rachel, do you know anything about Greek mythology?"

I shake my head yes, still glaring.

Quinn takes over. "Do you know what a demigod is?"

I narrow my eyes. Of course I do. Who the fuck do they think they are?

"Why am I here?" I ask slowly, glancing around. We're in a basement, for sure. Concrete walls and floor. A few training mats in a corner. Sound system. Fridge. The works.

"Rachel, everyone has a little godly blood in them. Every single human on this Earth. And then, there are the few of us that have more blood than everyone else-demigods. My dad is Zeus. Santana's was-" she's cut off by Santana herself.

"My father is of no concern to anyone but Quinn and myself." She snarls, glaring at me.

"You haven't answered my question." I purse my lips, cocking a brow at Quinn. Are they trying to tell me about my own damn lineage?

"You're here because we think you're a demigod. You've exhibited all the signs, you've shown small amounts of power."

"Great. So who's my godly parent?" I smirk lightly, leaning back into the couch. "Enlighten me."

"We've gone through all the possibilities, Rachel, and we think your mom is Hera." Quinn steps in, clearly not taking my hint of sarcasm.

"Wrong." I let the word drop from my mouth. I think it knocks the wind from Quinn and Santana.

"Wait, you know? You knew?" Santana splutters. I grin.

"My father is Hades. When gods die, they regenerate. Sort of like Doctor Who, except they can rotate genders when they regenerate." I curl my lip.

"But…Hades?" Quinn glances at Santana. I smirk. "No, no, Hades isn't possible…"

I curl my fingers up and into my palm, willing shadow to draw to my hand. I take Quinn's shadow first. Hm. That's interesting. It appears her shadow doesn't want to leave.

I narrow my eyes and will it closer. She's protected. Interesting. I cock my head and break the protection. Quinn gasps loudly.

Santana's eyes widen.

"Rachel…" she whispers.

I smirk. "But the best part," I pause, twisting Quinn's shadow towards me. She collapses. "Is that I have two dads. No mom. I was conceived when Hades regenerated as a male and Poseidon as a female."

Santana takes a step back.

I glare at her. "Coward."

Quinn has a pained, tortured look to her face. It's warranted- Zeus kids have a hard time parting with their light. Pity too, they could be so powerful if they could survive without it. They're so easy to manipulate this way.

I release her shadow, reinstating her protection.

In my other hand, I toy with a ball of water. I narrow my eyes at Quinn and Santana, letting the water evaporate and the shadow dissipate.

"Do your fucking research before you assume, Santana. Why am I here in the first place?"

"Most of Hades' kids have turned against him and started a resistance to the gods. Which is why I'm not affiliated with my father anymore." Santana says quietly.

I chuckle. "Santana, your resentment needs a check. Hades has nothing to do with this. It's your siblings that are the problem."

Quinn still looks out of breath. I roll my eyes and snap my fingers. The ground shudders mildly before a brick of ambrosia appears, held by a skeletal hand. I take it.

I break off a piece and hand it to Quinn, who handles it suspiciously. I gnaw on the brick, grinning at the pair.

"Rachel, be careful…" Quinn warns. I smirk.

"Quinn sweetie," I pause, taking another bite. "What happens when a god and a god make babies?"

"Another god results." Quinn responds immediately. I swallow.

"My father is Hades. My pseudo-mother is Poseidon. Do the math." I smirk again.

Quinn's jaw drops.

I finish the brick.

"I have a tendency to be better with Hades than with Poseidon, though. My dark powers flow better than my water stuff." I grin, twisting a small flame into a dancing ballerina and then extinguishing it immediately after.

Santana advances towards me. Her eyes are narrowed.

"How old are you?"

"Eh. 400, give or take." I say with a sickly sweet smile. Santana curls her lip.

Quinn narrows her eyes. "Then why the hell are you having nightmares about Alexios Argyros?"

I smirk. "Darling, you forget that gods have enemies too. The difference being that I can't actually die… and he can."

The room goes quiet for several beats.

"Gods can't use their powers on Earth. It's against The Treaty." Quinn murmurs, staring at my newest creation.

"Olympus revoked that rule for me and only me a few weeks ago. They saw that I was going crazy without power release. Imagine a small power block, but constant, never leaving, and as big as Hoover Dam."

There's another silence. Quinn still looks terrified and clammy.

I walk over to her. She flinches.

I purse my lips. "Quinn, are you planning on going to war with the rebels?"

Quinn nods shakily.

"Well, you better get used to that feeling. If most of the children are from Hades, chances are at least a few know how to get around protection charms. Don't be so shaken up about it." I mutter the last part.

She meets my gaze with a rock solid glare.

"My soul was just ripped from my body via a shadow. Pardon me for needing a little recovery time." She says coolly. I see Santana lower her stance slightly. I see her start to form a small ball of shadow. I knock her over with a ball of water. She lands with a thud.

I let my hand graze Quinn's forearm. She shivers.

I smile. "Are you going to ask for recovery time when the demigods are shooting shit at you?" I whisper quietly. She shakes her head, slowly.

"Well," I grin, stepping back, "It appears I found the army that my dad told me to look for. Now, all you need is training. Who else is there?"

Santana blushes a deep crimson. "This is all we have so far."

"Well, we're fucked."


	3. A Canon and a Moon

Quinn still, even after the ambrosia, looks queasy. She eventually sits on the ground, staring into nothing.

There's a long pause. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears. I sit on the ground next to Quinn, pretzel style.

"What about Brittany? Where is she; what have you done for her?" I murmur, glancing at Quinn.

"Brittany is a special case." Santana whispers coolly. "We don't know what god she is."

I stare at them blankly.

"You know how to check, right?"

Santana smirks. "Yeah. She hasn't been marked. She hasn't displayed powers. We can feel that she's special, though."

My lips curl up into something that resembles a smile, but I know it's more of a grimace than anything else.

"Brittany…" I mutter. Santana's ears perk up and she lunges at me, tackling me to the ground.

"What the hell do you know, Berry?"

My eyes glow with a few sparks and I flip Santana over, driving her small (well, larger than me, but still tiny) frame into the concrete basement. She lets out a small yelp and I continue to push her.

"Don't be so quick to forget that I'm a goddess, Santana. And calm down, I only said her name." I hiss against her ear.

I let her up and she rubs her shoulder, looking defiant. I roll my eyes. "I know what's up with Brittany. But I can't tell you until she's present, because I need to know how much of it she actually knows."

Santana sighs, picking up her keys. I glance at Quinn, who is currently picking at her shoelace and silently crying.

"I'll stay with Quinn." I murmur. Santana nods hesitantly and leaves through a back door.

"Quinn?" I whisper, walking slowly towards her.

She glances up at me quickly and then back down.

"Quinn, what's wrong?"

She doesn't say anything. I sit next to her and put an awkward arm around her waist. To my surprise, she leans into the half-hug and puts her head against my shoulder.

We stay like this for a few minutes. Her breathing slows and I think she's fallen asleep until she clears her throat.

"Why the hell would you do that?" she mutters.

I let out a forced, nervous laugh. "Do what?"

"Do that to me. Why did you take that light from me?"

I sigh. "I wanted to exercise my powers. I'm sincerely sorry."

Her eye twitches. "Liar. There's another reason."

"Fine. I wanted to knock you off your high horse."

"No, that was obvious. I mean there's another thing that happens, isn't there?"

"Well, I mean, I can like access your emotions when I'm inside your head, but I didn't. I wouldn't. That's like stealing or something. It doesn't feel right to take things that you don't want me to know."

At that point in time, Santana chooses to burst through the door with a very confused Brittany.

"Alright midget, tell us what you know." Santana hisses, her arm protectively (and strategically, I note) placed over Brittany's midsection.

I turn to Brittany.

"Can I see your hair for a second?"

"What does her bloody hair have to do with anything?" Santana screeches.

Brittany puts a hand on Santana's shoulder and pushes past her, walking towards me. I stand, placing Brittany in front of me, so to the other two it looks like I'm enthralled with her hair.

I look Brittany straight in the eyes and her eyebrows shoot up.

_Before you get into my head, I know what you are. I know who my mother is. I know that they don't know who my mother is. I know that no one can know who my mother is besides you and me._ She thinks to me. I stare for a moment.

_How long have you been practicing that?_

_A while. Telepathy, as I'm sure you know, takes a few years to master._

_Huh. So who else knows?_

_No one other than yourself and I. And her, obviously._

_Santana and Quinn have to know._

_No, no they don't. _

_Brittany, the Gods can't get to you if a god is protecting you._

Brittany's eyes widen.

_Brit, just tell them. _

_I can't._

_Fine, then I will._

_No you won't._

_Yes, I will. You may be strong, but I'm stronger. _

_My mother is stronger than you._

_Debatable. Plus, that would mean that she admits to breaking her self-set code._

Brittany lets out a frustrated groan.

I turn to Santana and Quinn, both of whom are exchanging looks.

I stand and feel the ice-cold grip of Brittany's hand on my wrist. I shake her and face them.

I wait a few minutes for Brittany to speak first. Never let it be said that I didn't give the poor girl a chance.

"Brittany's mom is Artemis." I say quietly. Brittany stands and glares at me. Her arms cross.

"That's not possible." Quinn says definitively. "Nope. Artemis has a code of honor and chastity. She's the patron goddess of virginity, for fuck's sake."

"Well, not anymore." I grin. "Brittany here is proof of that."

I pull out my iPhone and dial a few digits.

"Who are you calling?" Santana asks. Her voice shakes a bit. I think she's nervous.

"A friend." I reply.

"Put him on speakerphone." Santana commands. She _is_ nervous. Ha.

"Fine." I say.

The line rings three times before a click signals that he picked up.

"Hey, Canon?"

"What the fuck do you want, you insufferable bitch?"

I see Quinn's eyebrows shoot up and Santana blinks.

"Now Canon, that's not a very nice way to treat your only friend."

"You are not my only friend."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you interrupted a water nymph and I."

I feel a smile spread across my face. "Aw, but Canon, whoever you're fucking- they don't love you!"

Quinn's jaw drops slightly.

"Fuck you, Rach. I would say go to hell, but since you actually can, it's kind of useless. And at least I can get laid, unlike you. Maybe that's why you're so horrid…I've found the solution! You just need to get laid and all is well!"

"Mhm, so I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to gather all your little supposed friends and pop on over to my personal purgatory. There's a demigod resistance and I imagine father would be upset if earth died on my watch."

"But Rach…"

"Stop whining. I have a secret that you'll like, too. But I'll only tell you when you get here."

"You're seriously pulling that?"

"Yep. See you in hell, little brother."

I end the call.

Brittany stares at me, and then slaps me. "You said that only Quinn and Santana would know!" she shouts, her face an inch from mine.

I grin and punch her in the stomach. She flies into the far wall.

"RACHEL!" Santana yells. I can tell she's torn between helping Brittany and killing me.

She finally decides to go help Brittany, which leaves Quinn and I to chat.

"Who was that?!" Quinn demands. I scowl at her.

"That would be my baby brother, Canon. He's a half-brother, really, we're related on Hades' side, but he's a god like me. His mom is Aphrodite. So he's basically the pinnacle of a manic pixie dream boy."

Quinn raises her eyebrows. "What about the no-one-loves-him bit that you mentioned?"

"He was cursed. No one can ever love him outside of familial relationships. Ever. They'll sleep with him, sure, and pretend to love him. But he knows that it's all just because he's hot. Sucks."

Quinn looks taken aback. I roll my eyes.

"Curses are one of the tell-tale signs of a bastard god- or half god, for that matter. Pretty much every one of the minor gods has one."

Quinn looks at me curiously. "So what's your curse, then?"

I raise my eyebrows. "I can't have unattached sex with a human. If I sleep with someone, I become madly overcome with love for them and will not stray from that relationship until they die. Once they die I go mad with anguish and usually burn down a village or two. Vicious, really. Canon's comment on my lack of sex was totally justified."

"Oh my god."

I turn to Santana and Brittany, who are currently making out in the corner.

I feel a slight rumble in the ground, followed by a sizeable shake.

A hole appears in the basement floor. I look at Quinn.

"Have you ever seen the Underworld, Quinn?"

She shakes her head.

I point to the hole.

Some blue smoke rises off the hot concrete of the basement. The dirt crumbles off in small chunks. Finally, a tanned hand reaches out of the hole. I grab it and pull.

Out of the hole comes about ten frat boys, all with varying levels of douchebaggery, and Canon is at the head with a nymph at his side. She's pretty, albeit her hair is a bit messed. She's blonde, like Quinn.

"Welcome to Earth, brother." I smile, turning to Quinn.

"Quinn, this is my brother, Canon. Canon, this is Quinn."

"Ah, your new fuck, eh?"

I knee him in the balls. "Shut up Canon. I can have platonic relationships with people who care for me platonically, unlike you."

He scowls. The nymph applies more lip gloss.

Canon turns to the corner and spots Santana and Brittany.

"Rach, you know how dad feels about the gay thing…"

I smirk. "Dad is an old bastard who needs to wake up and realize that I'm queer, regardless of what he thinks I am. Plus, he's not one to judge. I'm here because he fucked his genderswapped brother."

Canon laughs and side eyes Quinn.

"I have a feeling that your friend here didn't know about your sexuality."

"Ummmmmm…" Quinn murmurs, blushing a bit.

"Question: Why are you hanging around a Zeus? They smell bad."

"What exactly do Zeusians smell like?" Quinn asks. Her eyes are stone cold and she has the bitch glare on.

"Lightning. And cotton candy. It's sickening. Hades' are much better. Smells like sex, burnt marshmallows, and chocolate." Canon replies, cocking an eyebrow.

Quinn looks very, very confused. I smile at Canon.

"I think all of this is new to Quinn. Do you want to do an icebreaker sort of thing with the fraternity pledges behind you?"

Canon gets a devilish smile on his face. "Truth or dare."

I purse my lips. "You are such a teenage boy."

**AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry about the wait!**

**So don't worry, this is going to be fun Truth or dare, not boring party truth or dare. Because gods and stuff.**

**Here's the deal, I need character inspiration. Not total OC submissions, but I need a little bit of help for the warriors in each army.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godliness (Demigod/Minor God):**

**Ancestry:**

**Best character trait:**

**Worst character trait:**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU So so much for reading and I'm so sorry about the horrible wait.**


End file.
